


I Got You

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [60]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 32





	I Got You

Elide woke with a gasp, lying in a pool of cold sweat, hot tears coursing down her cheeks. **  
**

The images of her parents’ mangled corpses after that car accident had taken them from her too soon were fresh on her mind after a nightmare. 

She couldn’t control the panic rising inside her and her breathing exercises were futile against the total body anxiety. It ran through her veins, oozing out of her pores. 

Without thinking, she was throwing back her duvet and standing, shivering when her feet made contact with the cold teakwood floors of the apartment she shared with Lorcan, her sister’s boyfriend’s brother. After moving out of the place she shared with her ex-girlfriend, she could only stand a week at Aelin’s house before she was desperate to move, anywhere. 

Lorcan had mentioned to her if she didn’t find a place, he had an extra room and she’d taken it without looking elsewhere. 

Quietly, she padded out of her room, eyes on the door exactly four steps from hers. 

It was cracked open and Elide could see her roommate dead asleep in his bed, sprawled on his stomach, his head buried in a pillow. 

For a second, she considered going back to her bed and never mentioning this to anyone, but the thought of having those visions again scared her enough that she was walking to his room and pushing the door open. She still didn’t step foot in and looked down at her toes, toenails painted black, as she rapped her knuckles on the doorframe. 

She heard him shift and then, “El?” His voice was hoarse and rough and she wanted to wrap herself in it. “Wha happen?” Lorcan was barely awake and she nearly grinned at his half conscious mumblings, not able to create full sentences yet. 

“I-I ha-ad a nightmare,” she explained, trying to control the tremor in her voice. “Can I stay with you tonight? Please?” 

It was the broken ‘please’ that told him how much she was hurting right now. Elide Lochan did not make requests or asked. She demanded and her wishes were his commands. 

A few moments went by and Elide looked up at him, biting her lip. Lorcan nodded, yawning, “Yeah, c’mere, princess, I gotchu.” 

Elide smiled despite herself and crossed the moonlight bathed room to crawl into bed beside him. They stared at each other for a second or two before Lorcan was tugging her to him, slipping his arms around her to hold her close to him. 

Slowly, Elide pressed her face into the curve of his neck, hitching her leg over his hip and nestling closely. She twisted them, pulling him down with her and tugging him over her. She froze at the surprised grunt that left his lips. 

“Oh, gods, I’m sorry-” 

“No, no, don’t be, this is good,” he assured her, his voice drowsy and soft. “This is really nice.” 

Lorcan remained silent after that, but she knew he was still awake because his hand traced comforting loops on the thigh pressed against his side. 

Elide ventured a question, “Isn’t this the part where you ask me what happened?” It wasn’t that any part of her wanted to share, she supposed it was better to do it now, rather than prolong the period that she stayed awake. 

Lorcan hummed, “I’m pretty tired, E, and I’m not in the mood to force you to tell me things you’d rather not be said. It’s up to you.” He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at her with half-open eyes. “Do you?” 

Elide shook her head, “Mm-mm. Not now.” 

“Ok, let’s go to sleep then,” Lorcan murmured, his eyes drooping closed. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Elide responded, already feeling safer surrounded by him. Lorcan smiled tiredly and twisted them slightly to the side so he wouldn’t crush Elide with his frame. She cuddled close to him, resting her head in the hollow of his shoulder. 

Just before she drifted off again, Lorcan pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, whispering, “I’ll fight off your demons myself, El.” 

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post there more regularly)


End file.
